The Best Gifts Ever
by chibi-onna1
Summary: Five awesome gifts that Harry gave Eggsy and one gift Eggsy gave back that trumps them all.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingsman. Kingsman owns me.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I'm having a bit of a writer's block for this prompt, but I think I'll get by with this little 5 + 1… This is my Monday offering for hartwin week.

 **Hartwin Week Day 2 Prompt: Gifts**

* * *

 **The Best Gifts Ever**

(Or: Five awesome gifts that Harry gave Eggsy and one gift Eggsy gave back that trumps them all)

* * *

Harry Hart was a doting lover if there ever was one, his love languages primarily consisting of acts of service and gifts. Not that either Harry or Eggsy were particularly materialistic, but the amount of thought and/or preparation that went into each and every present was just so much worth it (more than worth it, truth be told) when Harry sees those blue-green eyes light up with joy and excitement before simmering down and settling into a cosy warmth of love and gratitude and _home_ as they looked back into Harry's brown ones.

As Harry's oldest and closest friend, Merlin would admit with no small amount of fond exasperation that Harry's gifts were always thoughtfully classy—things that were both tasteful and fully functional (and then some). Always unimposing in their simplicity, yet extravagant all the same. It did reach a whole different level where Eggsy was concerned though, and it never failed to raise some eyebrows at the incredulity of it.

* * *

The first gift Harry had given Eggsy was actually the one that told Merlin exactly how deep his friend's affections ran, and just how much faith he had in Eggsy's abilities in securing himself a place at the Round Table. It also told him how much he needed his boy to be safe, in the guise of making him look sharp and well-put-together as any successful young man would. The biggest hint was probably (definitely) the fact that nothing says _'Your body is perfect and I want to always keep it safe despite the obvious dangers of your future job while treating myself to the divine sight of fitted trousers hugging the contours of your very fine arse'_ quite like a bespoke, bulletproof Kingsman suit. It was standard issue, and even if there were no rules against it, nobody but Eggsy was able to receive one without being first instated as an agent.

* * *

The second gift Harry gave Eggsy was a couple of ties as congratulatory presents for becoming the new Galahad. While recovering from the headshot-thankfully-gone-bad, Harry had watched the recorded feed of the events following his supposed demise to catch up on what he had missed. He had the idea of giving his lad one after watching Eggsy fight Gazelle; and although he was glad that it had been the only casualty on Eggsy's side, it would've been better to have come out of it with everything intact. It was a tad alarming that it was cleanly cut in half, considering it was made of the same material as their suits and how close those prosthetic blade legs had come to piercing his boy's heart. He made a mental note to have a talk with Merlin about possibly upgrading them somehow. And later on, when he presented not one but two ties to Eggsy as soon as he was knighted, the new Arthur's face betrayed nothing even as Eggsy knowingly smirked and cheekily asked Harry if he would help him try them out that night to see if they also went well with Harry's bedposts.

* * *

Harry's third gift was a set of pocket squares for Eggsy's birthday. Eggsy had jokingly accused Harry of slowly taking over his wardrobe, but sweetly kissed his cheek in thanks before settling on the sofa to read the manual that came with it. Remembering the conversation they eavesdropped on between Valentine and Gazelle about the value of pen and paper as unhackable documentation, Harry and Merlin designed a new portable and seemingly unassuming Kingsman gadget that could scan and copy or transmit anything under its active side when the subtle embroidery on the corner is pressed. Eggsy had long decided that Kingsman toys were sick as fuck, and to get his own personal ones was just plain awesome.

* * *

The fourth gift came on Christmas, and it restored Eggsy's childhood belief that Christmas was magic. He had gradually stopped believing it after his Da failed to come home and things just went tits up for him and his Mum and later on everything else uncontrollably spiralled downwards when Dean invaded their once peaceful lives.

Months of living with Harry had taught Eggsy a thing or two on how to read his mood, and he doubted anybody else besides him or Merlin could tell that Harry had been buzzing with excitement almost the whole month. It intensified significantly come Christmas morning, and Eggsy finally understood why when Harry handed him his present, eyes dancing and all as he watched Eggsy unwrap the box to see the treasure within. Eggsy was sure it was gonna be Oxfords, because there was no way that box did not contain a pair of shoes, but was stunned into speechlessness for a good few seconds when he found a pair of trainers identical to his white winged ones instead. He wasn't expecting that at all, and told Harry as much, because every gift he'd received so far looked like a gentleman invading his chav closet. Harry asked him to put them on, and he happily obliged, wondering what else was in store for him because Harry always got him something extra, something hidden that he could use in their line of work. Harry asked him to click his heels, and he did, expecting a blade to come out somewhere, except there was none and his eyes widened with wonder and awe as he rose in the air and just hovered there. It took a while to sink in that he now had winged trainers that could actually _fly_. Feeling his eyes burn a little, he manoeuvred himself closer to his one true love and gave him the sweetest kisses with soft 'thank you's whispered in between. More than the crazy awesome shoes, Harry had gifted him back the faith he'd lost too early in life. Christmas truly _was_ magic.

* * *

Harry's fifth gift for Eggsy was for their first anniversary. They had dinner at their favourite French restaurant and Harry handed his present over between the main course and dessert. It came in a velvet box that did not contain a ring (Why? Because Harry was already his fiancé, fanks very much). Eggsy opened it to find a pair of stunning diamond-encrusted cuff links, elegant in their simplicity, but oh man, the clarity of those stones were just insane. They truly were a beautiful sight, reflecting light in pretty little rainbows. He examined them further and found a switch not unlike the ones found in their signet rings. Knowing better than to press it to find out, Eggsy asked Harry what kind of toys they were—to which Harry responded with, "the laser-shooting kind" with a smile and a rare wink and it took all of Eggsy's control not to do a shooting of a different kind because that was just sexy as fuck.

* * *

Anyone who knew Harry Hart would say that he was the best at giving gifts, but Harry had been inclined to disagree ever since the day Eggsy gave him a gift to trump all others. It was a rainy afternoon and there wasn't much work to do at UK HQ for once, so pretty much everyone had called it a day. Harry made his way to the medical wing to fetch Eggsy and see how he was doing. His husband (the appellation never failed to make him smile) had been feeling under the weather recently, and they were thinking that he might have caught something on his last mission. Harry never made it to the wing, having met Eggsy along the way. Apparently, the doctors found nothing amiss and advised him to take some well-deserved rest. The couple went home as they usually did, riding Arthur's cab, arms around each other as they chatted about anything and everything. That night, just before going to sleep, Eggsy had given Harry an envelope and told him that it was a gift. It struck Harry as a bit odd because there was no special occasion, but when questioned, Eggsy just smiled and said that he didn't need a special occasion to give a gift to his beloved and that Harry really should open it now. Harry did, and blinked away the tears he didn't realize had formed on the corners of his eyes as he enveloped Eggsy with his whole being, unable to speak; which was just as well because a picture paints a thousand words and the grainy photograph of a forming life in his hand spoke enough for their now family of three.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm late for my time zone but I'm from the future so it doesn't count. XD


End file.
